Dans le bassin des préfets
by Lilialy
Summary: Lily est venue se détendre dans la salle de bain des préfets quand elle entends quelqu'un arriver... Elle se rend alors vite compte qu'il s'agit de Potter mais que faire ?


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une nouvelle One-Shot ! J'ai eu soudain cette idée qui est née dans ma petite tête. C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive alors profitez-en lol ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

**Dans le bassin des préfets**

Lily était venue prendre son bain dans la salle des préfets. La journée avait été très longue. Elle l'avait passé sur les talons de Potter à le surveiller pour pas qu'il ne cherche de moises aux Serpentards à son plus grand plaisir mais à cacher ses sentiments envers lui à son plus grand désespoir. Il est vrai qu'il avait été intenable surtout avec Rogue mais en même temps, même si elle jouait la fille qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à surmonter un énorme coup de blues provoqué encore et toujours à cause de sa sœur qui la traitait comme un monstre… Elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui, sans cesser de grandir chaque jour. Elle savait que Potter n'était qu'un arrogant mais quand elle revoyait les moments où il avait été si sérieux pour aider une petite Griffondor totalement perdue en début d'année ou encore quand il avait pris soin d'amener une de ses amies à l'infirmerie car elle était blessée et ne pouvait bouger toute seule. Tout c'est petit truc qui faisait que son cœur battait pour ce cher attrapeur de Quidditch…

Enfin, elle préféra ne plus y penser pour plonger dans le grand bassin où il y avait déjà de la mousse et où l'on pouvait voir des bulles volaient dans l'air. Lily avait alors mis un maillot de bain deux pièces de la même couleur que ses yeux qui les rendaient encore plus magnifiques. Elle savourait alors ce moment de tranquillité en fermant les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle était là, quand elle entendit soudain la porte d'entrée grincer… Elle grimaça avant de se cacher rapidement derrière une statut. Elle regarda alors qui avait pu bien rentrer quand elle vit : Potter. Décidément, c'était pas son jour… elle regarda alors tout autour d'elle mais elle se rendit vite compte que le moindre geste qu'elle ferait la rendrait visible. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester là… Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette. Elle vit alors Potter relevait la tête d'un air surpris avant d'avoir un sourire rayonnant :

- Quelle coïncidence… Je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici Evans…

- Moi non plus je dois dire…

- Alors comme ça on prend son bain seule ?

- Je PRENAIS mon bain seule mais un énergumène de ton espèce à apparemment eu la même idée que moi…

- Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille…

- Pourquoi pas !

- Remarque… maintenant que tu es là… je n'ai plus trop envi de m'en aller, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu sois quoi ? Tu me fatigues ! Je préfère partir…

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Parce que tu ne veux pas partir !

- Sérieusement Evans… Pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça depuis quelque temps… Je ne te comprend plus. Tu es parfois gentille avec moi et d'autre fois tu m'envois mes quatre vérités à la figure… J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi…

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Dit-elle d'un air qu'à moitié agacé.

- Oui !

- Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et que je ne sais plus comment réagir par peur d'en souffrir plus tard ! Dit-elle d'une traite.

- Tu… tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Fit-il surpris.

- Oui… mais je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

- Si c'est de souffrir que tu as peur, je te promet de te rendre heureuse et ça jusqu'à mon dernière souffle ! Tu m'entends ! Mon dernier souffle ! Et je ne permettrai jamais que quelqu'un te fasse du mal ! Je t'aime Lily !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Oh non s'il te plait ne pleure pas or que je viens de te faire la promesse de ne jamais te faire souffrir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce sont des larmes de joies. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction. J'ai même cru un moment que tu rirais et que tu me dirais que toi ce n'était que pour le fun.

- Jamais Lily, jamais je n'ai pensé ça ! Je t'ai toujours aimé comme un fou mais seulement je ne savais pas comment réagir envers toi ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux !

Lily lui fit son plus beau sourire qui le fit fondre automatiquement. Il aimait la voir rire. Il approcha alors son visage du sien délicatement. Il lui donna un baiser qu'elle lui rendit. A cette instant, elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle ne voulait plus quitter ses bras.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose la gêner au niveau de son nez. C'est alors que la scène s'embrouilla. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et ce rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un rêve. Elle grimaça avant de s'apercevoir que c'était le chat d'Alice qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se demanda alors combien de temps elle était restée ici. Elle finit par se rhabiller pour regagner sa chambre et aller se coucher, regrettant que tout ce qu'elle avait vécue n'était qu'un rêve. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant envi d'en rester là…

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec une idée en tête. Elle ne pouvait plus faire l'ignorante ! Cela devenait insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle descendit alors dans la salle commune avec Alice mais pas de Potter. Elle râlait alors dans son coin tout en descendant à la grande salle avec sa meilleure amie. Là aussi pas de Potter ! Il le faisait exprès ! Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, lui devenait introuvable ! La situation devenait insupportable. Elle souvint du bien être qu'elle avait ressentit dans son rêve quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrasser. Elle passa alors la journée à se demander comment elle allait s'y prendre et surtout es-ce qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était alors dans sa salle commune à réfléchir longuement quand elle entendit enfin :

- Alors Evans… On attend quoi sur sa chaise toute seule ? Fit James avec un sourire.

Tous les maraudeurs étaient alors là. Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Elle se leva et sans dire un mot elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Il répondit alors volontiers à son baiser sous les yeux ébahit des autres maraudeurs. Elle finit par interrompre le baiser. Potter l'avait alors pris par la taille comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Et comme pour répondre à son inquiétude elle lui fit un sourire tout en disant :

- Je ne suis pas prête de te quitter maintenant…

- Ouah Evans !!! On savait pas que tu étais une vrai tigresse… Je trouve que tu cache bien ton jeu… Fit Sirius mort de rire par la situation.

- Malheureusement tu n'es pas prêt d'en voir la couleur Black ! Répondit Lily.

- Zut… C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit que nos amis ont souvent plus de chance que nous… Tu partageras bien sûr James… ironisa-t-il.

- Sûrement pas ! Maintenant que je l'ai, je la garde ! Se défendit-il.

Cela fit bien rire tout le monde qui s'attendait tout à fait à ce genre de réponse de leur ami. Il se tourna alors vers elle :

- Mais qu'es-ce qui a fait que…

- Un rêve…

- Je savais bien que tu fantasmais sur moi Lily jolie ! La taquina-t-il.

- Jamais de la vie !

Il la regarda alors inquiet par cette réponse. Elle le rassura alors en lui disant :

- Je te taquine ! Tu sais bien que tu es l'homme de mes rêves…

- Tu en fais pas un peu trop Evans là… Tu n'as pas peur que James prenne la grosse tête ! Rigola Sirius.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… J'y veillerai !

Ils finirent tous par rigoler avant d'aller descendre prendre le repas du soir.


End file.
